


A Love So Fine (a poem)

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Curly locks, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hearts, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Never Apart, Ship, Tattoos, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love so fine, they can never be apart <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love So Fine (a poem)

 

**A Love So Fine**

  
 

  
Heated breath,  
Curly locks.  
Arched backs;  
Feet in socks.

 

Stolen kisses,  
Lingering glances.  
A love so fine;  
Worth taking chances.

 

Reaching fingers,  
With racing hearts.  
Soulmates forever;  
Right from the start.

 

Secret messages,  
And matching tattoo's.  
Melting hearts;  
Like the mid morning dew.

 

A lock and a key,  
A ship and a heart.  
Together forever;  
Never apart.

 

 


End file.
